Wolf Man Story
by WhiteRose of Alaska
Summary: Alaska native story...with a little of real people...this is a story about my best friend...


Page 1

Rose Vera

Nov. 25, 2009

Tidal Echoes

Wolf Man Story

_This is a story about my friend who really wants to be a werewolf. I have been given permission to us his name in this story. Also the description of his character is very accurate. I hope people will enjoy it._

Long time ago, when the whole world was dark and all you can see is land and water, Raven was flying around and found out that he was all alone. Raven is the big, magical bird in all the trickster stories that the elders tell. He makes the spirits for his brothers and sisters, creating each personality as unique as the world in darkness. Raven then makes the bodies for his brothers and sisters; each body is different than the next. Even though Raven had his brothers and sisters he was still very lonely. They have just as much magic and talent as Raven, but he was still lonely. Raven's brother Eagle suggested him to create a new kind of animal that can learn how to survive in the forest. Raven did just that and that is how he created Alaskan Natives.

One dark and stormy night, Wolf, one of Raven's brothers, was wounded from a battle with his youngest son. Wolf lies on the ground next to a tree; he is being watched by his other brother Eagle who is hiding in the shadows of the trees. Raven finds Wolf and he tells him that his body is dying, but not his spirit. Wolf will then be reincarnated when his body fully dies. Wolf was happy that he gets to see his brothers and sisters again in another life, and slowly dies. Raven calls for the humans to do a ceremony for the death of Wolf, which is now called x. Eagle flew away and Raven followed him to the family Long-house. Eagle just wanted to be equal to Raven because he was the first one to be created as Raven's brother. Raven let Eagle have his way and he made his own moiety. Eagle left the long-house and the other brothers and sisters came in and saw Raven cry. All Raven had to say was "We will see our brother Wolf again; there will be no word for goodbye for he will come back again."

**(Present Day)**

A boy walks out of his trailer in his hometown, Juneau Alaska. It is night time; he heads towards the Nugget mall from the Walmart area. He wants to meet with his friends; he feels something weird and wants to move his feet faster. He starts running, never knowing how fast he was actually going. He makes it to the McDonalds intersection and he starts walking again. He makes it to the building called K-Plaza and he hears loud voices yell "Neiko!" he stands still and his friends jump him with hugs. This sort of thing always happens to him; he must be very popular.

It is Karaoke Night at an Asian Café called Sweet Dream. Neiko goes in to pay five dollars to stay and listen to music at karaoke. He hears a weird rumbling noise from his stomach that he has never heard before. He guesses that he is hungry, so Neiko buys fried rice. Looking up from his meal and sees one of his best friends, Rose, and he says to her "Hi Mom." She looks up and says "Hi" back. Neiko is five-foot-four and has brown hair, he wears his favorite green sweater, jeans, and shoes. Everyone likes him because he has a weird personality and he also has a wicked laugh.

All through the night, Neiko still feels weird. He tells his friends how he feels. This is a mystery that they are willing to figure out. Still no one knows; Neiko waits until karaoke ends to go home. He already figured out that he might get a ride, and also have his friends over for video games and talking about random stuff. Neiko still feels weird but his friends are there talking about weird stuff of that happened to them during the week. Everything that they say is very funny, so he starts laughing and makes everyone else laugh too; soon he feels like going outside. When he gets outside he feels like he's not himself; Rose goes outside to talk to him. She looks at him and sees something different about him. His eyes changed from green hazel to gold with red rim. He pushes her away from him. "What are you doing, Neiko?" she asks, but when she looks up he's not there anymore.

He runs and runs through the woods, seeing only night and trees. His appearance changes from human to a wolf form. He hears voices from other animals, looks around and finds a deer. He starts attacking it and begins to eat it. He hears another voice, and yet somehow he knows that voice. A majestic voice that he heard from his dreams, and as quickly and the voice came, Raven transforms himself from bird into human and starts to talk to Neiko. To Neiko Raven looks like a Tlingit native with tattoos of black feathers all over his arms and legs. Raven explains to Neiko that he is a reincarnation of his brother Wolf, and that somehow he has to control the wolf inside of him, or his friends might die because of him. Raven tells him that the urge to kill will over-power him if he leaves to go back home right now. Raven is willing to teach Neiko to control his wild wolf side. Neiko appreciates the offer and tells Raven that he will stay with him to learn control.

For days since Neiko left his home, Rose tells her friends to keep on trying to look for their dear friend. She tells them how different he looked when she saw him before he ran towards the woods. Everyone had their suspicions about how strange Neiko had become. Although everyone had different ideas about why Neiko looked so weird; they all came to the same conclusion. _Neiko might be a werewolf_, everyone thought. They all stayed at Neiko's trailer waiting to see if he came home.

After a week Neiko is feeling better, and he can actually transform into a wolf at will, rather than being forced by the moon or by hunger. Raven tells Neiko it is time for him to go back home, and that all his training is done, the rest is all up to him. Neiko thanks Raven for helping him with his new ability. Raven tells him to be careful and to try to protect his friends, for they are important to the world than they seem. Neiko says that he will protect them and to thank him again, and he starts running home.

Neiko looks at his trailer and he feels weird about going home. He walks up to the door and tries to open it, but the door flies open and he sees Rose in front of him. She was about to leave to go home until she saw Neiko in front of her. Everyone behind Rose screams "Neiko!!" just as he expected. He knew everyone was going to be there, but he didn't know that he grew a couple of inches. He used to be shorter than Rose, now he looks like five-foot-seven or eight. Neiko explains to his friends that he met _Raven_ the creator and was being taught to control his wolf form. Rose stands up and says out loud "I knew it," and she always guesses right whenever something very suspicious comes up. Everyone thought being the reincarnation of Wolf is surprisingly weird; however they already knew that Neiko was a special person. Apparently there were a few native stories about transforming wolves in which the wolf runs away and never returns to his family, but every friend and family member was happy that Neiko came back home.

(**Long ago**)

Raven finds his brother Wolf in a new body. He can always find his brothers and sisters by their aura. Raven figured out that Wolf might need instruction to try to control the wolf hunger from his sanity, and to try not to hurt his own family. He whispers in the wind to have Wolf listen and to walk into an open area. Wolf follows the voices to a meadow where he remembers his family that used to go there to have fun, and his memories from another life. Wolf looks up and sees Raven transform himself to another form, and all he can think of is how he can recognize his own brother. Raven tells him that in each generation Wolf enters in, he has to learn how to control his wild animal side. For each time Wolf enters a new generation he will begin to lose himself and start to act like an uncontrollable animal. He tells Raven that he is willing to be taught in each generation that he is reincarnated in to learn self control. Raven tells him, "This is the beginning of a new world, we must be ready for it," and Wolf nods and then starts his first training with his older brother.


End file.
